Running Wild
by Fox the Writer
Summary: The Wirewolf is having the time of his life tonight!


"So uh... Ty, I know this is a bad time to get sentimental, but thanks for dropping in when we needed ya. It's been one long night of squaring off against Zurg and his Hornets while we're protecting the LGMs' homeplanet," Buzz said as he punched a Hornet right in the yellow face.

As Ty dodged a Hornet's blaster and kicked it to the ground, he replied, "Forget about it, Buzz. I've been craving action lately and it feels good to finally get some."

"Well, then I hope your appetite's still big because here come more Hornets!" Buzz stole a quick glance over his shoulder to see how his team was faring. Not that they needed anybody to criticize their fighting abilities.

Phasing through Hornets like a ghost, Mira was having quite an easy time tricking the robots into shooting one another.

XR, by contrast, was doing the blasting; the army of guns he had equipped in his systems fired every shot they could to take the Hornets down.

As for Booster, he possessed neither Tangean abilities nor technological advantages, but he did possess Jo-Adian super strength, and he was putting it to good use by tossing the robots into each other as though they were nothing more than rag dolls.

Buzz and Ty watched each other's back and traded attacks whenever Hornets would come in hordes. But the mobs were starting to come in faster and faster, much to their dislike.

"Craters, Zurg isn't holding back, is he? We're going to need backup now! I'll try to fly out of here and message Star Command. Ty, think you could cover me?"

But Ty didn't respond.

"Ty?"

Ty smirked as he stared down the incoming swarm of Hornets about to attack him and Team Lightyear. This was the best Zurg could do? _Please_.

Buzz raised a quizzical brow when he saw Ty's rare devil-may-care smile. "Uh, Ty... I don't know what you're smiling about, but if you've got a plan, I'd like to hear it _now_."

Without looking at Buzz, he replied,"Not a problem, Buzz. I've got it all worked out." He stood straight up, put a hand in his pocket, and pulled out a rock-sized object attached to a chain of some sorts. "You go on and message Star Command. Assure the LGMs that they'll be alright.

"Their planet will be saved. And _I'll_ do the rescuing."

"...Ty? What are you planning to do?"

Finally, Ty turned around to address his old friend, still smirking. "I'm going to run wild and take out these Hornets one by one."

And then he showed it.

Buzz's eyes widened.

A glowing, green piece of rock encased in a small glass, and attached to a chain necklace.

"But Ty - !"

Ty assured, "Buzz, it's okay. I know what I'm doing! The LGMs need you more than I do. Now go!"

"Ty, no!"

But Ty didn't listen to him. He placed the necklace over his head and leapt into battle.

He could feel the power flowing through him. The electricity building in his body shook his nerves and his heart beat fast as he could feel the transformation taking place. But he wasn't afraid.

As he ran, his eyes glowed a blinding white. Soft flesh hardened into metal as his body stretched and pulled itself into new shapes. His uniform tore itself away from his body, bits of cloth and Star Command material flying everywhere.

Ty was absent and in his place, the Wirewolf, proud and strong, came sprinting in with sharp fangs glistening. The Wirewolf felt the hunger for power.

The drive was strong, and he would follow it!

He pounced on a few incoming Hornets, wrapping them in his long cable-like coils before successfully draining them of life. Another small swarm came in to avenge their brethren, but the Wirewolf wouldn't have it! He turned right around and pounced on them, this time slicing them apart with his sharp claws and teeth. Parts flew high into the troposphere even!

The next time Hornets attempted to attack, he aimed a kick at their legs to knock them down faster than trees in a forest.

For his next trick, he would attempt was a headbutt towards one Hornet. It worked; the headbutt sent the robot spiraling towards its comrades, and they instantly fell apart.

Buzz couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ty was not only in control, he was _excelling_ in his control. "Whoa..."

Even the Hornets fighting Team Lightyear appeared more interested in fighting the Wirewolf than them. They flew away from their opponents to try their hand at taking down the energy creature. But all tries ended in vain, for the Wirewolf was having the time of his life taking them down one by one by one with kicks, energy drains, slashes, dashes, leaps and bites.

Team Lightyear stood in awe by what they were witnessing.

"Craters... has anybody seen anything like this before?" Booster asked quietly.

"N-no. T-this is new to me," Mira replied. "How 'bout you, XR?"

But XR, normally able to come up with a clever comeback or wisecrack, found it difficult to even form a coherent sentence. He settled for a slow shake of his yellow head.

The team would have remained in their spellbound state had it not been for their captain's quick thinking. "Uh... right. Well, uh... team. We'd better go call for backup. I don't know how long Ty can last on his own as the Wirewolf."

And so they did. Not that they really needed it at this point with how quickly Ty dismantled the Hornets all by himself.

Thankfully, there was a lull in Hornet activity. No more Hornets were dispatched by Zurg to deal with the Space Rangers. It was as though he could see the futility of having his Hornets facing off against a lightning-paced mechanical wolf.

And that was good news for Ty; the battle was won, but he needed a moment of relief. So he decided to take it easy by resting on a ledge near the borders of Little Green Men civilization.

Team Lightyear joined him, albeit warily. The Wirewolf was unpredictable and could attack at any moment. But to their surprise...

The Wirewolf seemed to smirk as it regarded Buzz and his friends. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

That response caught Team Lightyear dead in their steps.

...Did... did the Wirewolf just...

XR yelled, "Sweet Mother of Venus!... Ty... did you just talk?! In your WIREWOLF FORM?!"

With a cocky grin, Ty - or Wirewolf, whatever - shot his head back and howled straight to the night sky, making his victory known for all to hear.

* * *

 **A/N:** All Hallow's Eve has arrived, and all of the creepy and crawling creatures of the night want to come out and play. Including wirewolves. This was based off of a drabble challenge set to music that I haven't been able to complete for one reason or another in the past, but decided I would do so now for Halloween. The challenge was to write Ty in his Wirewolf form and having the time of his life in it. Here, he's in total control of it and is allowing himself to cut loose.

The song that this was based off of is "Runnin' Wild" by the late but great Mr. Glenn Miller and his orchestra. It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing.

Enjoy and Happy Halloween!


End file.
